The Man In The Blue Box
by darkestboy
Summary: As the various people in his life, ponder the Doctor's whereabouts, the Time Lord finds himself drawn to one person at the most crucial time in his life. Set within A Good Man Goes To War.


**Name:** The Man In The Blue Box  
**Characters:** 11th Doctor, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, River Song, Rose Tyler, Martha Smith-Jones, Mickey Smith, Donna Temple-Noble, Wilfred Mott, Jack Harkness, Sarah Jane Smith, Jo Grant, Jenny, Craig Owens, Sophie Owens, Jeff Angelo, Canton Everett Delaware III and Idris.  
**Synopsis: **As the various people in his life, ponder the Doctor's whereabouts, the Time Lord finds himself drawn to one person at the most crucial time in his life. Set within _A Good Man Goes To War_.

_It was a nice night for the stars_.

That was the first thought that streamed through Rose Tyler's head as she looked up at the night sky while shivering a little at the cold. It was winter and while Rose had dressed sensibly, she was still freezing.

Time had passed since she had seen the Doctor — a lot of it, actually. The last time he saw her was the first time she had ever seen him but it was a new memory — something that shouldn't have happened and normally, something she expected that wouldn't have. Her own Doctor, in the parallel universe they now inhabited had explained that it must have been meant that the Doctor was regenerating, something which Rose believed in.

She had already seen what it had done to him first time around and a part of her wept for the Doctor, though she knew that he was probably alright and was still saving all of time and space in his own way but without her. Rose stopped herself in that moment. There was no point in mourning. Her life was different now and the Doctor she was left with in this world was also the same one she had grown to love. The same one that was doing marvellous work and with that, Rose stepped back inside Torchwood, giving the stars one final look as she headed inside, back to her own life. The Doctor would've been proud of her, that much she knew and that was enough for her now.

Martha Smith-Jones and her husband Mickey Smith had arrived in Beijing under orders from UNIT (usually when a mission interested both parties) to neutralise a potential invasion of the Autons. It hadn't been an easy mission and lives had been lost in the process but both Martha and her husband had learned from the best and had done everything they could've to ensure that they're weren't anymore casualties in the wake of the attack in the city's centre.

They too had looked up at the stars and wondered where the Doctor could've been. Last time they had encountered them, he had saved them from an attack of a Sontaran but they didn't get a chance to interact with him. It was through Sarah Jane Smith they had learned of his regeneration but they had yet to actually see it for themselves. They both hoped that their next mission in a village called Leadworth would soon remedy that.

Wilfred Mott wasn't exactly a man accustomed to a champagne lifestyle but when his only granddaughter Donna Temple-Noble had become a lucky winner in the lottery, she had made it her mission to make sure that both him and her own mother, Sylvia Noble were well taken care of and a Sunday afternoon around her and Shaun's place for dinner was one of those ways in which Donna kept her promise.

As Shaun and Sylvia had busied themselves with the clearing up, both Donna and Wilfred had sat outside in a hammock and beside it was a lavish telescope that Donna felt her grandfather deserved to have whenever he came to see her. Both he and Donna had made some idle chit chat about the weather, politics, even the Royal Wedding of all things.

However, as Donna chatted away, Wilfred looked into his granddaughter's eyes and there was something there, just the tiniest of slivers but it was enough to confirm to him that a part of Donna's time with the Doctor would always be with her. Then Wilfred's own thoughts turned to that daft man with the spiky hair who since then looked even dafter now with the floppy hair and the bowtie but was every bit the Doctor who made his granddaughter's and his own life better for a brief time. Maybe one day Donna will remember her time with the Doctor and it won't kill her. Wilfred could only hope.

Jack Harkness had avoided the planet for a long time and after everything that happened, there was a small part of him that was surprised he even had the strength but he did it — he was back on Earth. He looked at the Hub, completely restored but Torchwood was no more. It was just a myth, like his team mates, most of whom were sadly dead or had moved on with their lives but while there a part of Jack Harkness that was eager to meet up with the Doctor once more, something told him that it was Gwen Cooper and her husband Rhys Williams that he needed to see first and foremost. The Doctor can wait, just a little longer.

Sarah Jane Smith and Jo Jones had met under the most awkward circumstances of believing that their mentor and best friend, the Doctor had sadly perished once but this time; the circumstances of their meeting were far more ordinary. As Clyde, Rani, Luke and Santiago had headed into town to go see a movie, Sarah Jane and Jo had taken their tea to the former's backyard and regaled each other of their past adventures with the Doctor while hoping that at some point they would see the man sooner rather than later. During their conversation, they paused for a moment, feeling a sense of Silence around them before the moment passed and they resumed their discussion.

Messaline had become the place that Jenny couldn't escape from. She had tried, scoured the universe looking for her father and at one point, on another world, she thought she had seen him. He had a sorrowful look on his face and there was something inside her that told her that if she ever saw him again, he would literally be a different man.

Without her father around to actually guide her, Jenny had to learn a lot about what it meant to be a Time Lord, or Time Lady in her case without her father's help. A small part of her was cross with him for not teaching her the basics of her heritage but another part of her knew that there were worlds out there safer because of him.

It was with that knowledge that she decided to concentrate on the safety of one world — Messaline. The humans and the Hath were still a united force and with the small bits that she had learned from her father, Jenny was doing her best to ensure that violence wasn't the resolution to any major conflicts on her home planet. She hoped that one day her father could see her and the example that he shaped her own home with.

It had been two months since newlyweds, Amy Pond and her husband Rory had seen the Doctor. Two months since returning to live in Rory's flat in Leadworth and two months where both husband and wife were missing their crazy friend in the blue box.

Amy had looked through the history books and saw that the Doctor was making a name for himself in the most ridiculous ways possible. The Doctor's tendency to tinker a little with history wasn't a new thing but Amy definitely noticed that it was becoming somewhat frequent and then both her and Rory got that invite on the blue paper that reminded them both so much of the TARDIS.

A date, map reference and a time and presumably it was going to be somewhere in the middle of nowhere in Utah but this was the Doctor and if he was going out of his way to call out to them in the most unusual of ways, then both Amy and Rory decided they might as well find out what the fuss was all about. After all, two months was long enough and Amy figured that before she told Rory the good news, it might be something of a good idea to get some reassurance from the Doctor in regards to her pregnancy. She didn't want to shock Rory or herself by giving birth to a time head.

Craig and Sophie Owens had settled into a routine that was more interesting that pizza, booze and telly. They had gotten married, became parents and Craig had even managed to get a decent promotion at the call centre and they had moved into a nicer home. However, Craig still couldn't help it when he looked up at the sky and wondered if the Doctor would ever visit. He hoped so and then he headed back inside to be with his wife and son.

Jeff Angelo had visited Leadworth during the period when Amy and Rory had taken a sabbatical of sorts from travelling with the Doctor and caught up with their news, secretly envying that they could just go off and leave with him at any moment. Jeff remembered that the Doctor had given him his number and one day soon, Jeff was determined to actually take the Doctor up on his offer but not today. There were other things he needed to take care of first and foremost.

Canton had managed to retain his job with the FBI thanks to the Doctor and his own contribution in neutralising the Silence and while he was looking forward to the day in which he would see the Doctor again, he had a nagging feeling that it might not be the greatest of days for the likes of Amy, Rory and River. For some reason he couldn't get that feeling out of his head and with Nixon's increasing blunders becoming a problem, Canton realised that there were probably some things even the Doctor can't fix.

Idris could feel something in the air, the arrival of something and it worried her. Auntie, Uncle and Nephew would only tell her that she was being paranoid but Idris couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was coming for her — a man. Whether this man would be friend or foe was also the thing she had most difficulty in establishing but she knew that when he would leave her world, she would not be the same again — and that worried and excited her in equal measure.

Elsewhere, in a prison modestly named Stormcage, River Song realised that the day had finally come for her to face up to something that she had been yearning for and dreading. This was the day the Doctor would finally know who she was and the merry dance they had been enjoying for the last while would never be the same again.

She could hear the whirring of the TARDIS a mile away, rousing her from sleep and as she turned, the blue box had materialised outside her cell and as she dared to step outside of the cell, she saw the man — her Doctor look at her and it was then that she finally had the courage to utter the words ...

"I'm your -"

- The End -


End file.
